


Textures

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble. Dom contemplates textures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Textures

There were times when Dom enjoyed textures, when he'd trace his hand over a surface and take simple delight in the feel of it against his skin. There were times when this innocent action was enough, when the sweetness made him content, happy.

But there were other times, reckless, when brushing the surface was too tame. Exploring the outter layer brought only greater need to delve deeper, push harder, tighten his grip, obsorb it into his skin, his mind, urgent and powerful. There were times when he needed a darker, more painful pleasure.

There were times when he needed Billy.


End file.
